disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetix
Jetix was a world-wide children's television programming brand that was owned by the Walt Disney Company. The Jetix brand was used for blocks and channels featuring action-related and adventure-related live-action and animated programming. Disney retired the Jetix brand in 2009, causing it to switch over to Disney XD (or Disney Channel in some countries). The last Jetix in the world in Russia, switched over to Disney Channel on August 10, 2010. Jetix Europe In the Late ‘90s, the first international Fox Kids channels were launched and with the buyout of International Family Entertainment and Saban Entertainment partnership, a separate division titled Fox Kids Worldwide (later Fox Kids Europe) was founded. Even though it shared the same name and logo as its US block, both had no relationship with each other. After Fox Family Worldwide was acquired by The Walt Disney Company alongside Saban Entertainment in 2002, the Fox Kids name was taken by Disney as well. The US block would be sold to 4Kids Entertainment and renamed to FoxBox TV (later renamed 4KidsTV in 2005) in September 2002. SIP Animation would also be placed mainly under the control of Fox Kids Europe by Disney. In 2003, a spin-off channel titled Fox Kids Play was launched in some countries. In 2004, Disney announced that Fox Kids Europe would become Jetix Europe in Early 2005. To promote the launch a Jetix block was added to Fox Kids channels in various countries. A division titled Jetix Animation Concepts was launched who's first show would be [[Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!|''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!]], and SIP Animation would also produce shows such as the Disney co-production [[W.I.T.C.H. (TV series)|''W.I.T.C.H.]]. Fox Kids Play would renamed to Jetix Play. In December 2008 with the retirement of the Jetix brand in North America and it ended within USA on February 13th, 2009 at 24:00 (February 14, 2009 technically it ended at Midnight) and get renamed Disney XD, The Walt Disney Company fully acquired Jetix Europe, and rebranded the Jetix channels in Europe as ether Disney XD or Disney Channel (depending on the region). The Jetix Play channels would rebrand as Playhouse Disney channels, or would simply close. Jetix Europe was absorbed after this. SIP Animation was closed shortly before Disney purchased the rest of Jetix Europe. List of international versions * Americas ** Jetix (Canada) (Closed as block on August 1, 2009) ** Jetix (US) (Closed as block and switched over Disney XD on February 13, 2009) ** Jetix (Latin America) (Closed on July 3, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix (Brazil) (Closed on July 3, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) * Asia Pacific ** Jetix (Japan) (Closed as block and switched over to Disney XD on August 1, 2009) ** Jetix (India) (Closed as block and switched over to Disney XD on November 14, 2009 ) * Europe ** Jetix CEE (Central and Eastern Europe) (Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Russia, Romania, Bulgaria, CIS countries) (Closed September 19, 2009 and switched over to Disney Channel Central and Eastern Europe) (Jetix Russia separates from Jetix CEE and became localised) ** Jetix FR (France) (Closed April 1, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix DE (Germany) (Closed October 9, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix GR (Greece) (Closed October 3, 2009 and switched over toDisney XD) ** Jetix IT (Italy) (Closed September 28, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix NL (Netherlands) (Closed January 1, 2010 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix PL (Poland) (Closed September 19, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix RU (Russia) (Russia, and the CIS countries) (created after the separation from the CEE feed) (Closed August 10, 2010 and switched over to Disney Channel Russia) ** Jetix NU (Scandinavia) (Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland) (Closed September 12, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix ES (Spain) (Closed September 18, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD ) ** Jetix EMEA (Turkey, Balkan countries, Middle East and Africa) (Closed October 3, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) ** Jetix UK and Ireland (Closed August 31, 2009 and switched over to Disney XD) *Middle East ** Jetix (Israel) (Closed September 9, 2009 and switched over to Disney Channel) Magazine In the UK, Future plc published the official Jetix Magazine. Published every four weeks the magazine featured puzzles and featured based on the channel's characters plus a six page Power Rangers comic, and at one point, the stories from the American Sonic X comic book series by Archie Comics. The magazine also came with a free DVD featuring shows from the channel. In other countries, including Bulgaria, Poland, Romania and Turkey, similar Jetix magazines were also produced. Monster Truck In 2007, the Monster Jam monster truck series had a truck with the Jetix name and some characters on it. The truck was driven by Dan Evans, who normally drives The Destroyer, and toured in the Monster Jam European tour until December. The truck has not been seen since then and was rebranded as Disney XD. Jetix Kids Cup The Jetix Kids Cup was a football (soccer) tournament which kids from all over the world competed to show their skills. da:Jetix es:Jetix pt-br:Jetix Category:Television Category:Former Disney subsidiaries and assets Category:TV channels Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel